Are You Happy?
by AnkouRavien
Summary: As the time past, people changed. Were they still happy? Wasn't it important for the leader to make sure everyone is happy?


_Some classes to imagine-_

_Elsword - Immortal_

_Aisha - Metamorphy_

_Rena - Twilight_

_Raven - Furious Blade_

_Eve - Code: Sariel_

_Chung - Fatal Phantom_

_Ara - Apsara_

_Elesis - Empire Sword_

_Add - Mad Paradox_

_Lu/Ciel - Diangelion_

_Rose - Minerva_

_Ain - Herrscher_

_Laby - Radiant Soul_

* * *

What was the underrated thing in a group? Happiness!

"Is it, though?" Elsword asked as he tilted his head. He was sitting in the sofa and facing his sister who was standing in front of him on the living room.

His sister, Elesis, grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with serious face. "Brother, I hate to say this, but you're the leader of the group! Can't you see some of them can't even smile anymore?!"

The Immortal narrowed his eyes. "Wha—What do you mean you hate to say that?!"

When they were arguing, Raven passed by to pick the newspaper on the table. Elesis pointed at him. "You see that guy? Does he look happy to you?!"

Elsword looked at Raven as the person looked back at them in confusion. "That's his normal face! He's never happy!"

Raven rolled the newspaper and hit Elsword's head with it. "Are you implying I'm always unhappy because of my face?"

Elsword took the newspaper from Raven's hand. "Newspaper never makes you happy. Don't read this every day!"

His sister nodded in agreement. "I know newspaper is full of newest information, but we forbid you from reading it now!"

Raven narrowed his eyes and pointed the newspaper. "I just want to fill the boredom in the middle page."

There was a moment of silence. Elsword opened the middle part of the newspaper, which was an entertainment page, filled with short comics and a crosswords. On the bottom right corner was a sudoku. "Are you serious?" Elsword asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm happy. Are you satisfied now?" Raven sighed and took the newspaper before he walked away.

Aisha blinked and surprised them. Elesis screeched for a bit while Elsword said some swear words in shock. "Hey, Elesis! I got a new outfit to wear, which means you have to try it too!" the Metamorphy smiled at her.

Elesis panicked and asked her why she invited her. Aisha giggled. "What do you mean why? You love dressing up!"

Elsword glanced at his sister. "You love dressing up?"

Elesis hid her face with her hands and squatted in place. "My dignity..."

With the happiness thing that was going on, Elsword started thinking about every people on the group. He noticed some people changed a lot from the first time they met. "Hey, you guys should invite Rena," he said to them with serious face.

Aisha blinked her eyes several times. Elsword being serious was an ultra rare moment and she was amazed with it. "Sure, I guess," she replied with an awkward smile. "Elesis, come on. Rena should be on the backyard, right?"

Elesis followed Aisha without even looking at Elsword. Her face was red in embarrassment.

While he was thinking, someone walked to him and poked his head from the back. "Is it just me or Raven is in bad mood?"

Elsword looked up to face Rose. "What do you mean bad mood?"

"Pretty sure someone interrupted his fun time with newspaper," Rose answered. Elsword insisted that Raven was fine, even though he wasn't sure himself. Rose poked Elsword's cheeks. "You don't seem fine, buddy! What's wrong?"

"Yeah, about that," Elsword faced Rose again. "Could you check up on Add? And make sure he's happy."

Rose laughed happily. "What, are you afraid of customer's satisfaction now?" she asked as she walked away.

Elsword narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by customer?! I'm not even a seller!"

Before he could move, Ara approached him with anger. "Elsword! How could you ruin Raven's newspaper time?!"

"Since when he had a special time with a paper?!" Elsword yelled and slammed the sofa. He shook his head and faced the Apsara. "Are you free?"

"Free from what? War? We will never be free. They will keep enslaving us until they're satisfied. Then we move to the next place just to let them enslave us again," Ara replied with a blank stare and monotone voice.

"Uh, not that," Elsword said. Ara smiled again and back to normal. "I mean, can you check on Eve? And make sure she's happy!"

Ara folded her arms. "Elsword, Eve's emotion core is damaged!"

"It's okay! She can smile again and I know you can do it!" Elsword cheered her up.

"More like you don't know how to make her smile and make me do it," Ara smiled with killing intent. Elsword just forced himself to laugh and didn't say anything until Ara went away.

Elsword stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab some food, but someone stopped him. "Elsword, wait! It's Laby's turn!"

He faced the pink haired girl with confused look. "Everyone is going to Elsword one by one, so Laby is going to do the same!" Laby smiled at him.

"Alright, fine. Let me give you a task as well," Elsword sighed and looked at the ceilings. Laby kept jumping in excitement, even though she didn't know what was happening. "Okay... visit Chung and make sure he's happy!"

Laby grab the mirror that was floating beside her and showed it to Elsword's face. "What about Nisha's task?"

"Nisha, make sure Laby is doing it right!" Elsword pat the mirror. Laby nodded and jumpy walked away.

The group leader finally arrived at the kitchen. Ciel was standing beside Lu who was eating her cookies. "Ciel, are you happy?" he asked.

Ciel glanced at him. "I am. Why?" he replied with monotone voice.

"You don't look happy—"

Ciel took out his sniper and aimed it at Elsword's forehead. "Stop judging by looks," he threatened.

"Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry," Elsword responded with a forced laugh. Ciel put down his sniper as Elsword sighed in relief.

Lu stopped eating cookies and stared at Elsword. "Why are you asking about happiness all of a sudden?"

"To make sure everyone is happy," Elsword answered with a smile. "Can you two check on Raven? I heard he has bad mood today," he said and pointed the backyard.

Lu sighed and walked passed him. "Did you do stupid thing again? I can't think of any other reason for him to have a grumpy day in this early morning. Come on, Ciel."

As Ciel followed her, Elsword made sure he walked to the opposite way with a forced smile on his face. He sighed and scratched his head in confusion. "Maybe I should check on Ain," he said to himself.

* * *

Aisha walked to the backyard casually while Elesis hid herself and took a peek from the door. "Rena! Raven!"

Rena faced her and waved her hand. Aisha sat beside her and made a small talk before going to her point. Rena's face turned slightly red. "Cute dress? I'm sure it won't fit me," Rena replied.

"You wouldn't know. Just try it," Raven said to Rena without looking away from the newspaper.

Rena startled, then narrowed her eyes at him as her face turned redder. "Do you want to see how I look?"

"No."

The elf slapped Raven's arm and stood up. "Okay, sure. I'll try the dress for my own curiosity!"

Aisha smiled and floated in place. "That's the spirit! Now let's go!"

"Elesis, why are you hiding here?"

"Aaaah!"

Before stuff happened, Aisha grabbed Elesis' hand and dragged her. "No time to waste! Rena, follow me!"

Rena shrugged and followed Aisha. Lu and Ciel looked at them in confusion. They went to the backyard and approached Raven.

"How does Elsword see you unhappy? You look fine to me," Lu said bluntly.

"How should I know?" Raven shrugged.

Lu smirked and cackled. "Hey, I have an idea!"

The demon told the half Nasod a detailed plan that she just got in a few seconds. A smile was formed on Raven's smile as he agreed to the plan.

* * *

Aisha single handedly switched the clothes to a jumpsuit with shorts and a bunny hoodie with different colors; pink for Elesis, bright yellow for Rena, and lavender for herself.

"How is this cute?" Rena asked as she wore the hoodie.

Aisha squealed and took a photo of her in an instant, made her face flushed red. "W-What are you going to do with it?!" Rena tried to grab the photo, but Aisha put it on her pocket with a smile.

"I really like this!" Elesis spun in her spot.

Aisha laughed, grabbed Rena and let her look into the mirror. Rena turned to silence for a moment, looked at her own self and grabbed the bunny ears. "Does that answer your question? Do you like it?"

"I do, actually," Rena smiled and stared at herself. Aisha giggled and changed the clothes again.

* * *

Ara poked Eve from the back. "What are you doing in here alone?"

"Nothing," Eve answered with straight face. She's just standing outside the house and literally doing nothing.

"Why don't you play with me? Let's have some fun!" Ara smiled and pat Eve's head.

"I don't see a reason to do unproductive thing," Eve replied.

"Except we're going to do productive thing!" Ara took out her spear and stabbed Eve.

The Nasod deflected it with her drone and flew up as she shot lasers aimed at her opponent. Ara dodged it, jumped up and lunged her spear forward, but Eve simply dodged it and hit her head with the drone.

Eve went back to the ground and helped Ara to stand up. "That was reckless. I thought I could do more in the air," Ara sighed. She faced Eve with sparkling eyes. "Eve, help me fly!"

"I can't carry heavy object," Eve shook her head.

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Ara pouted. She explained her plan to Eve and made her agree to it.

Ara jumped as high as she could. Eve approached her and boosted her legs with her drones as she jumped again. She flew up higher while Eve caught up with her. "It's beautiful from up here!" Ara commented before she fell down. Eve quickly flew down and supported Ara to land on the ground without injuries.

"That was fun!" Ara shouted cheerfully.

"That was silly," Eve commented with a smile.

The Apsara poked the Code: Sariel's cheeks. "You're smiling! Damaged emotion core was a lie!"

Eve sighed. "It's damaged, it's not a lie."

"Okay, let's do something more than fly!" Ara shouted.

* * *

"Chung, come on let's play! Laby has so many games to play with you!"

Laby had been jumping and circling Chung on the hallway for several minutes. He didn't accept it and keep looking at her. "Why is that? Why Chung doesn't want to play?" Laby stopped and stared at him.

"I don't want to," Chung replied.

"Then what does Chung usually do? Laby wants to come with you!" Laby smiled. Chung looks confused, so she made Chung formed a smile using her hands. "Chung doesn't look happy. Laby will make Chung happy!"

The Fatal Phantom smiled and grabbed Laby's hands away from his cheeks. "What makes you say that?"

"Chung wasn't smiling," Laby replied. She summoned Gurumi and hugged her. Chung was about to leave, but Laby grabbed his hand and made him hug Gurumi as well. "Gurumi is so soft!" Laby rubbed her cheeks against Gurumi.

"She can tank the Skin Splitter's attack. I didn't know she's this soft," Chung commented.

Laby unsummoned Gurumi and hugged Chung before he fell down. "Does hug make Chung happy?"

Chung chuckled and hugged her back. Laby smiled and broke the hug after a while. She summoned Gurumi and pushed her away to make her bounce. "Let's play with Gurumi!"

"Laby, that's dangerous!"

* * *

In the meantime, there was a gloomy atmosphere on the empty room. The room was used for literally anything, sadly this time was used for Add's sulking moment.

"Cheer up, Add! You need a massage?" Rose asked and massaged Add's back without his acceptance.

"Why should I cheer up? It doesn't matter," Add replied with blank stare. After a failure to change the past and save his mom, he lost interest in everything and fell into despair.

"No, you should be happy!" Rose shook her head. "Smiling boosts your immune system. Smiling can also boost your overall health. The act of smiling actually helps the human immune system to function more effectively. It is thought that when you smile, immune function improves because you are more relaxed, thanks to the release of certain neurotransmitters!"

Add darted his eyes at Rose, who was using his Dynamo at the moment. "It's pathetic that you used search engine to explain it."

Rose laughed at it and pat Add's head. He used to hate the headpat, but this time he just let her pat him and stared at the wall.

"Gurumi, wait for Chung and Laby!"

"Wait, stop chasing!"

"Why—"

"Aaah!"

They could hear a sound of heavy object hitting the door and something falling to the floor. Add didn't care with what just happened, but Rose did. She opened the door and found Chung hugging Laby on the floor. "Chung protected Laby and Nisha," Laby smiled at him.

Rose looked at them with a forced smile. "What were you guys doing?"

Chung stood up and helped Laby to stand up. "We were hitting Gurumi and chasing her! But Laby hit Gurumi too hard, she went so fast and bounced with super power," Laby explained as she frowned a bit. Rose noticed Nisha trembled when Laby said it. "But Chung protected Laby from the impact! Laby is unhurt!" Laby continued with a smile.

Before Rose could reply, Laby noticed the empty room. She saw it as a good place to bounce Gurumi around, so she summoned Gurumi and threw her inside. Rose startled and stopped the Gurumi from bouncing. "Add, you okay?!"

Laby shouted in surprise. She went inside and bowed down. "Laby is sorry!"

Add was just lying down on the floor, pretending nothing hit him. "I guess he's okay? Wait here," Rose said before she went away.

In a few minutes, Rose came back with cookies and 4 hot chocolates, which caught Add's attention. He took the cookies in an instant and ate it. "Glad Lu let me take the rest of the cookies!" Rose shouted with a smile.

Add smiled slightly, but he didn't say anything. It was enough for Rose, at least she knew Add was still able to enjoy something.

* * *

It was at this moment Elsword knew...

...making Eve happy was easier than Ain.

"Ain, what makes you happy?" Elsword asked as he stared at the despairful Herrscher.

"Nothing."

"If I do nothing, you'll be happy then?" Elsword asked again with a smile.

Ain took out his scythe, threatened Elsword for a bit. "You need to be completely dead to do nothing," he lifted up his scythe.

The Immortal panicked and held Ain's arm to stop him. "Wait, wait! I'll change my mind!"

Ain shrugged and unsummoned his scythe. "Come on, let's have some fun!" Elsword shouted at him. Ain didn't bother and looked away from him.

"Elsword."

They turned around to see 3 people dressed up in black suit and sunglasses. "Um... What are you guys doing?" Elsword asked in confusion.

Lu took a step forward and smiled widely. "Three of us are going to have fun," Lu fisted her own palm. Ciel and Raven were just standing behind her.

Elsword gulped. "I mean, what's with the suit—"

Lu pointed her finger at Elsword. "Charge!"

In a few seconds, they beat Elsword up with no mercy, even though he's completely confused with what's happening. He just screamed for help, unable to escape from them, but Ain didn't do anything and simply stared at the scene.

"True desperation is known only when escape is impossible," Ain quoted from a different game, smiled at the scene. "I enjoy this."

In the end, everyone had fun except Elsword. A leader had to sacrifice something for their team, after all.

* * *

_uuh yes_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
